


His first friend

by Naminewitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie wasn't the first who saw Jack Frost. First it was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes  in white dress. Oneshot  based on video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His first friend

Jack Frost spirit of winter flew in an unknown direction for him. It's been a hundred years since he was awakened by the moon and the invisible and inaudible to humans. Jack tired of it. He just wanted to have a friend who could see, hear and understand him.

But it was impossible.

While Jack was busy with his thoughts. castle shows ahead . By taste of the spirit, it was strange: the facade looked perfectly normal, but the side of the tower intricately curved and sloped to the ground.

Deciding to explore this marvel of architectural art, Jack flew up to one of the windows of the castle and looked inside.

The room was completely white: the floor, walls, ceiling and the chair on which girl sat was white too.

Speaking of the girl. She sat alone in silence, draw on the sketchbook.

Suddenly the window creaked slightly, and she raised her head, apart from the drawing.

"Who is there?" she asked, her blue eyes looking right at him. Her voice was quite loud in the ringing silence. And after a moment shrugged, mumbling something like " probably just shadow " continued to draw.

Jack gasped in surprise. Is this girl really seen him? Almost jumping for joy, he decided to check it out, and flew into the room, landing right in front of a stranger.

She again looked up and gasped in surprise when she saw Jack.

"Who are you?" she asked in a trembling voice, and the spirit realized that the girl was scared.

" Do not worry, I'm a friend. And can you see me?" he asked the girl with a worried expression on his face.

The blonde giggles, under her breath when she saw his expression.

" Of course, I see you. Sorry, I not introduced myself my name Namine"

"Namine. Beautiful name," at these words the girl's face flushed crimson, "What are you doing in this strange place?"

Namine s face became sad, and the spirit mentally scolded himself that he asked the question.

And Namine meanwhile was in confusion. She did not know what to do on the one hand she wanted to tell this strange young man everything, but on the other hand she sees him for the first time in her life.

Sighing, she decided.

" Well I'll tell you how I appeared here," and taking another breath Namine began her story.

Jack silently listened without interrupting. He did not understand how this Organization 13 could hold a girl locked up and hurt her. And they were similar. She was lonely too and wanted to have a friend. Like him.

Jack help her. He will take her from here, and no one can hurt her.

When she have finished telling Namine turned away from the spirit.

"Come with me," suddenly said the spirit, breaking the silence.

" What?" surprised Namine said in disbelief. Is that true? More like a dream.

" Yes, I can take you out of here. And no one can hurt you, "said Jack, holding out his hand to the girl. She was silent, pondering a decision.

If she accept this she finally will be have a friend and most importantly ... freedom.

After a second Namine took his outstretched hand, She made a choice.

" I agree ," she said, and Jack gently put his arm around her waist and flew out the window of the castle.

" By the way, I never had said my name. My name is Jack Frost," spirit said with a smile.

Namine smiled in return. She was happy.

She is finally free.

And Jack Frost is no longer alone.


End file.
